(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve with its actuator and more particularly to a reciprocating valve having lubricating means for the actuator as well as loss of motion between the actuator and the valve.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Before this application was filed, Applicant caused a search to be made in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. The searcher reported the following nine patents:
______________________________________ Corey, Jr. 622,912 Streun 2,608,377 Hobbs 2,732,855 Volpin 3,412,750 Rhodes 3,809,363 McGee, et al 4,149,558 Adams 4,192,342 Nakanishi, et al 4,318,422 Velan 4,356,832 ______________________________________
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,342 discloses a backseat in the body which, in that particular situation, allows backseating to remove pressure off of the packing, enabling the packing to be serviced while the valve is under pressure.
The other patents appear to be of more general interest only and are reported because the applicant believes the Examiner would be interested in any patents reported by an experienced patent searcher.